parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Recess (Sodor) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler - (Thomas and Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler are both cheeky and the main characters) *James as Vince Pierre "Vince" LaSalle - (James and Vince Pierre "Vince" LaSalle are both vain and have a love for sports) *Emily as Ashley Funicello Spinelli - (Emily and Ashley Funicello Spinelli are both love interests to Thomas and T.J.) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gretchen Priscilla Grundler - (Tillie and Gretchen Priscilla Grundler are both wear blue and beautiful) *Stanley as Michael "Mikey" Blumberg - (Stanley and Michael "Mikey" Blumberg are both strong and wear white) *Percy as Gustav Patton "Gus" Griswald - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like T.J. Detweiler and Gus Griswald are) *Mavis as Miss Muriel P. Finster - (Mavis and Miss Muriel P. Finster are both were rude in their debuts) *Henry as Principal Peter Prickly - (Henry and Principal Peter Prickly are both rude sometimes) *Smudger as Randall J. Weems - (Randall J. Weems' voice suits Smudger) *Rosie as Cornchip Girl - (Rosie and Cornchip Girl are both sweet) *Duncan as Erwin Lawson - (Duncan and Erwin Lawson are both stubborn) *Sir Handel as Robert "King Bob" - (Robert "King Bob"'s voice suits Sir Handel) *Molly as Miss Alordayne Grotke - (Molly and Miss Alordayne Grotke are both kind, polite, and like helping others) *Hank as Hank - (Hank and Hank are both share the same names) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Frank "Knarf" Sedgwick - (Casey Jr. and Frank "Knarf" Sedgwick are both clever) *Donald and Douglas as Jordan and Jerome - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Jordan and Jerome are) *Duck as Francis "The Hustler Kid" *Oliver as Menlo *Rusty as Gordy - (Rusty and Gordy are both have five letters in one name and ends with the letter 'Y') *Bill and Ben as The Diggers - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like The Diggers are) *Flora as Megan - (Flora and Megan are both have five letters in one name) *Toby as Aaron Kelso - (Toby and Aaron Kelso are both wise and kind) *Edward as Franklin "The Dude" Dudikoff - (Edward and Franklin "The Dude" Dudikoff are both wise and kind) *Derek as Mr. E - (Derek and Mr. E are both only made one appearence) *Gordon as Lieutenant Colonel Griswald - (Gordon and Lieutenant Colonel Griswald are both proud and father figures to Percy and Gustav Patton "Gus" Griswald) *Spencer as Mayor Phillip Fitzhugh - (Spencer and Mayor Phillip Fitzhugh are both pompous) *BoCo as Superintendent Skinner - (BoCo and Superintendent Skinner are both wise and kind) *Diesel as Dr. Philium Benedict - (Diesel and Dr. Philium Benedict are both mean villains to Thomas and Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Paul Prickly *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Billy as Phil, the Woodchuck Scout *Whiff as Chad LaSalle - (Whiff and Chad LaSalle are both wear glasses) *Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, and Madge as The Ashleys *Hector as Kojak the Bald Guy *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Swinger Girl *Isobella as Upside-down Girl Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Vince Pierre "Vince" LaSalle Emily.jpg|Emily as Ashley Funicello Spinelli Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Gretchen Priscilla Grundler Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Michael "Mikey" Blumberg ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Gustav Patton "Gus" Griswald Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Miss Muriel P. Finster 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Principal Peter Prickly Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Randall J. Weems Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Cornchip Girl PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Erwin Lawson Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Robert "King Bob" Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Miss Alordayne Grotke Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Hank Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Frank "Knarf" Sedgwick BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Jordan and Jerome Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Francis "The Hustler Kid" Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Menlo Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Gordy TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as The Diggers Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Megan HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Aaron Kelso EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Franklin "The Dude" Dudikoff Derek.jpg|Derek as Mr. E WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Lieutenant Colonel Griswald Spencer.png|Spencer as Mayor Phillip Fitzhugh WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Superintendent Skinner TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Dr. Philium Benedict Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Paul Prickly FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Phil, the Woodchuck Scout Whiff.png|Whiff as Chad LaSalle It's Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta.png|Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Madge.png|and Madge as The Ashleys HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Kojak the Bald Guy Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Swinger Girl Isobella.jpg|Isobellla as Upside-Down Girl Category:Daniel Pineda